Flange planeness involves in assembly of a wheel and is a key characteristic of the wheel, and the essentials of control lie in that the flange planeness value is not out of tolerance and the flange plane is sunken. At present, the flange planeness value is mainly measured first, medium and tail pieces via a three-coordinate measurement system, so that 100% detection in streamline operation cannot be realized; and flange plane sinking is mainly inspected randomly and manually via a knife straight edge, so that the efficiency is low, misjudgment is also caused, and high-efficiency continuous 100% detection in automation cannot be realized. In the absence of 100% detection, the flange planeness value out of tolerance or the flange plane protruding cannot be discovered timely, and batches of rejects are often caused.